


Blueberry Jelly

by TheDwellingDarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but who doesn't, clueless!kagami, everybody loves kagami, jealous!aomine, like a lot, like everything I write lol, sappy as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellingDarkness/pseuds/TheDwellingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr Prompt!</p>
<p>Aomine's finally settled into the university life, although his multi-coloured friends seemed to have followed him into it.<br/>He really doesn't mind. He's got a good life, a good roommate, a good relationship.<br/>At least, he <i>didn't</i> mind until his friends started taking an interest in a certain redhead.</p>
<p>Aomine's not jealous. He's <i>not</i>. Okay, maybe a little. And by little he means THIS IS WAR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on tumblr! I’d like to think of [my roommate drabble](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com/post/133297271591/if-youre-still-taking-numbers-for-the-prompts) as a prequel of sorts to this! As in, it’s the same universe. You don't have to read it first, but it might give you some insight.
> 
> AU where the GoM except Aomine don’t know Kagami, but Aomine knows Kagami, so he still loves basketball <3 Also Akashi isn’t his split personality self anymore, but he’s still got that streak that shows sometimes XD
> 
> Also please don't question my naming sense because it doesn't exist. *runs away*

Aomine slurped his ramen peacefully.

“Aomine, would you please eat _quietly_? I’m trying to think here.”

Aomine slurped his ramen, loudly.

A bandaged hand slammed on the table. “Look, maybe forensic science isn’t so difficult, and your brain can’t compute this situation, but shogi requires a lot of concentration!”

“Aw, Midormacchi,” an arm slung around the annoyed bespectacled man. “Why don’t I help you? Oh, what if you move that there-”

Midorima smacked the slinking hand away. “Kise, stop it. You wouldn’t know how to play shogi if it slapped you in the face.”

Kise held the hand to his chest in mock pain. “Oh! Midorimacchi! I’m hurt. Akashicchi, tell him not to be so mean to me~”

“But he’s right,” Akashi murmured, his red eyes tracking the movements on the board.

“You guys are so mean! Kurokocchi, you’re my only hope…”

“What I would like to know is why you are playing shogi on campus,” Kuroko ignored Kise with a playful smile.

“What _I_ would like to know,” Aomine started calmly, “is _what the FUCK_ you’re doing at _my_ lunch table!”

“Because I’m eating lunch,” the quiet one in the group spoke out, munching on candy.

“Nerunerune isn’t _lunch_ , Murasakibara.”

“My stomach disagrees, Mine-chin.”

“You know, if you don’t have lunch, I can always make some for you,” the only female on the table spoke up.

“I don’t want to die, Sa-chin.”

Aomine smirked. “Yeah, Satsuki, you wanna kill us?”

“This table doesn’t have your name on it,” Kise grinned, patting Momoi on the back to stop her pouting. “And is it so bad that we all want to hang out?”

“I dealt with you all in my middle school life, now I have to deal with you all in university too?” he grouched, but he was holding back a smile. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was nice to have company. Albeit sometimes they were very _annoying_ company.

“One month into college,” Kise stretched. “Have you guys made any new friends? It sucks that we all do different things though. Midorimacchi?”

“The medical students I know seem to keep to themselves,” Midorima said. “Although there is one person who won’t leave me alone. But he’s useful, so I don’t really mind.”

“Political science classes really feel like you’re in congress. Nobody agrees on anything but they try to sound diplomatic about it,” Akashi huffed. “Of course, nobody disagrees with _me_.” His eyes flashed and everyone suppressed a shiver. He got a little obsessive sometimes, but they didn’t really mind.

Everyone had that _one_ creepy friend in their group, right?

Right?

Aomine dug into his ramen again as Kise spoke up. “What about Murasakibaracchi?”

Murasakibara hummed. “I have a nice tutor. He lets me eat his demonstrations.”

“I bet you chose Culinary Arts just for the free food,” Aomine snorted. Murasakibara didn’t disagree.

“There are some nice people also doing an primary education degree,” Kuroko nodded. “What about Aomine-kun? You have a roommate, right? The one you said makes you lunch sometimes.”

“Ah, yeah, but we’re both pretty busy with stuff,” Aomine swirled his cup ramen. “So he hasn’t really had time…”

“I really want to meet this roommate of yours,” Momoi sniffed. “The one who does your laundry and cooks you food. He must be an angel.”

Aomine shrugged, about to speak when his phone buzzed. He took it out and read the message, his lips quirking. “Sorry guys, gotta go.”

The multi-coloured friends exchanged glances as Aomine got up, throwing the empty cup in the bin on his way out, a slight skip in his step.

 

* * *

 

Aomine pushed open the door to the university gym and grinned when he saw a familiar figure dribbling a ball on the indoor basketball court. He walked up to the redhead. “Yo, Kagami.”

Kagami smiled back, eyes shining. “I just finished the tute. Let’s play a little! Some guys here want a good match,” he jerked a thumb to the other players waiting by in their gym gear.

Aomine smirked, taking off his jacket. He was already in track pants and a loose shirt, so he didn’t mind playing in those clothes. “Alright, but we better be on opposite teams or it won’t be a fair match.”

Kagami rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “If only your intelligence was as big as your ego.”

“Look who’s talking,” Aomine rolled his shoulders. “Shut up and let’s play.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami’s team won by one point. It was three-on-three, first to five, and the match was intense. Aomine got too distracted anytime Kagami brushed passed him, and he was sure the cheeky bastard knew it. They walked off the court, drinking from their water bottles.

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Aomine asked.

Kagami turned to him and tilted his head. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask, but do you know those people? They’ve been here since we scored the first point.”

Aomine turned around and groaned. There on the sideline were his friends, watching intently. They must’ve followed him. When they saw him looking at them, they eyed at each other and started making their way forwards.

“Fuck, no, I don’t know them,” Aomine grabbed Kagami’s arm. “Come on, let’s-”

“You must be Aominecchi’s roommate!” Kise grabbed Kagami’s other hand in a jovial handshake. “That was amazing basketball play! Oh, but where are my manners? I’m Kise Ryouta, and friend of Aominecchi.”

“K-Kagami Taiga…” Kagami said hesitantly, looking at Aomine who now had his face in his hand.

“Midorima Shintarou,” Midorima said calmly, the reflection on his glasses making it hard to see his eyes.

“Akashi Seijuro. A pleasure,” Akashi smiled and bowed slightly. “This is Murasakibara Atsushi, he doesn’t talk much.”

Murasakibara nodded, munching on some chips. “Hi.”

“Momoi Satsuki!” Momoi waved and smiled sweetly. “I hear your cooking is really good? Thanks for taking care of Dai-chan!”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Kagami jumped at the ghost voice, looking down to see large eyes peering up at him. “O-oh, hello. I didn’t know you had so many friends, Aomine.”

“There was a reason for that,” Aomine muttered.

Kagami laughed, and everyone smiled along. “Well, it’s great to meet you all. We should invite them over for dinner, Aomine. They’re your friends, after all.”

“No thanks,” Aomine grumbled. “Let’s go home.” He dragged Kagami away, mindful of the stares his friends were giving him, but deciding to ignore them.

 

* * *

 

It was the sound of Kagami chuckling at his phone that warned Aomine.

“What’s so hilarious?” he asked cautiously, looking over the couch.

“Kise’s pretty funny,” Kagami said, plopping himself down on the couch. “Some of these links he sends me are amazing. Look! Did you know chickens could float?”

“Kise?!” Aomine growled. “Since when did he start texting you?”

“I met him on campus yesterday,” Kagami explained. “So we swapped phone numbers.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed. Phone numbers…that was fine. Kagami could have friends, too. He willed himself to calm down. It wasn’t a big deal.

Except when it _was_.

* * *

 

“You better not wear that scarf today,” Kagami took the blue woollen scarf from Aomine’s hands and replaced it with a grey one. “Oha Asa says blue is bad for Virgos today.”

“My eyes and _all my hair_ is blue!” Aomine whined.  “And since when the fuck did you start listening to Oha Asa?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Kagami put on his shoes. “Midorima emails me daily updates. He says I should stay in good health, so that I can leady a happy life. His words, not mine.”

Aomine nearly tore the scarf in half. _Calm down. Calm down. It’s not like he’s meeting up with them or anything_.

Except when he _did_.

* * *

 

**16:12 Ahomine:** where are u

**16:12 Bakagami:** shopping with Momoi-san. Sorry it was last minute

It took Aomine a couple of seconds to process it. He breathed deeply. _No, it’s fine. I go with her a lot. Plus Kagami’s gay, I would know. No danger. It’s all good_.

**16:14 Ahomine:** okay have fun

**16:14 Bakagami:** lol sure :D

Aomine frowned. He hoped Kagami didn’t have _too_ much fun. He sighed, turning his laptop on. Might as well get some work done.

 

* * *

 

**18:10 Bakagami:** hey I’m gonna be a little late, if you get hungry you can heat up the leftovers

**18:10 Ahomine:** y? where are u now?

Aomine didn’t wait for a reply, calling the redhead instead.

Kagami picked up and started explaining straight away. “I’m really sorry, Aomine. Akashi asked me to sample some food at one of his restaurants,” he sighed. “You know, since I’m doing food science. He said he wants expert advice even though I told him I’m not an expert.”

Aomine pouted. “You can just refuse him!”

Kagami laughed over the line. “I can hear you moping from here! Come on Aomine, Akashi’s a nice guy, and I want to try out that food too. The guy _is_ loaded, though.” His voice was a little awed.

_Akashi, nice? This is new._ “So are you there?” Aomine asked aloud.

“I’m looking at the restaurant right now. It’s got two fucking Michelin stars, _fuck_. There’s no way I can refuse. In fact, you should come too,” his voice sounded painfully happy. “This is a great place for dinner, especially if Akashi is paying the bill.”

“No thanks,” Aomine snapped, annoyed that another man was making Kagami so happy, and disconnected the call.

**18:15 Bakagami:** hey come on, don’t be like that

**18:16 Bakagami:** Aomineeeee

**18:16 Bakagami:** I’ll start sending those emoji you hate so much from that keyboard kise showed me

**18:17 Bakagami:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**18:18 Bakagami:** (๑◕︵◕๑)

**18:18 Ahomine:** okay okay have fun dumbass

**18:19 Bakagami:** (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ see you soon!

**18:19 Ahomine:** better be home soon

**18:19 Bakagami:** I promise :)

* * *

 

“You keep spending all your free time with them!”

“Well, they’re my _friends_!”

Aomine felt the words spill out of his throat. “Are you sure none of them are _more_ than friends?!”

Kagami stared at him, a flicker of hurt in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Aomine crossed his arms. “You went taste testing at that fair with Murasakibara this morning, and now you’re going to the bar with Kuroko? You just seem to be spending a lot of time _alone_ with all these people!”

Kagami grit his teeth. “I’m not going to be alone _today._ You can come as well! And…and so what if I like spending time with them?”

“But that means you’re not spending time with _me_ , _only_ me,” Aomine pointed at himself. “We haven’t had a day together in so long! They’re always just pulling you along with them and you don’t even refuse!”

“Why would I refuse?” Kagami yelled. “They’re my friends too! Not everything is about you!”

“But…” Aomine felt the pain and anger and sadness boil in his stomach. “Fine,” he spat. “Why don’t you just fucking go to Kuroko, and don’t come back.” Aomine regretted the words as soon as they were out, but he couldn’t hold them in.

The look of pain and anger Kagami sent him ripped him up.

“Fine,” Kagami said quietly, grabbing his wallet. “I’ll move out tomorrow.”

When the door slammed closed behind him, Aomine sank onto the couch, staring at his hands. _What did I just say?_ He sat like that for some time, numb, when he looked back and saw the food Kagami had left for him on the dining table.

He poked at it, ate a little, but he felt sick inside. His stomach twisted, and he shook his head. _No, this isn’t Kagami’s fault. It’s mine, for not telling my friends the truth because I was scared. Well, now’s the time to fix it._ He stood up, grabbing his jacket and keys. _They’re probably at the usual bar._

He squared his shoulders. “Kagami, I’m coming to take you back.”

 

* * *

 

“And then he fucking _tells me to leave!_ ” Kagami hiccupped, slamming a fist on the table.

Kise and Kuroko exchanged a glance.

“If you need a place to crash, you’re always welcome,” Kise said soothingly. “I can take the couch. Or we can share the bed,” he winked cheekily.

“No, Kagami-kun should come over to my place,” Kuroko patted Kagami on the back. “I understand Aomine-kun better, so we would have a better discussion about him.”

“You guys are so nice,” Kagami sobbed. “Hey, you, yeah waiter, gimme more!”

One of the waiters in the bar looked at the _other_ red haired person sitting with them. Akashi waved at him. “Give him what he wants, and put it on my tab.”

“Akashi, you’re an angel,” Kagami sighed, leaning his head against Akashi’s shoulder. “Why can’t Aomine be as nice as you?”

“Akashi? An angel? Did I miss something?” Midorima snorted quietly, sipping his sparkling water. “Kagami, make sure to stay hydrated. Drinking so much isn’t good for you,” he passed his glass to Kagami who gulped it down in seconds and went back to his beer straight afterwards.

“Kaga-chin is surprisingly lightweight,” Murasakibara murmured, patting Kagami’s head.

“He’s had a couple. Everyone is lightweight compared to _you_ ,” Momoi giggled.

Kagami leaned into Murasakibara’s touch. The patting and the alcohol was making him drowsy…

“Boys…I think he’s passing out.”

“I think Momoi-san’s right. Who’s going to take him home? Should I call my driver?”

“Aomine-kun kicked him out.”

“Mine-chin is stupid.”

“I’m a doctor, I should take care of him.”

“You’re not a doctor yet, Midorimacchi.”

Somone coughed behind them. “ _I’ll_ be taking him home.”

They all turned around slowly to look up at the cold voice. Furious navy eyes glared down at all of them. Aomine’s lips pulled up in a tightly forced smile.

“Now, if you would _please_ take your hands _off_ my boyfriend.”

Their eyes widened. “B-boy… _what_?” Kise spluttered.

Kagami’s sleepiness had flown away at the sound of Aomine’s voice. He stood up shakily, sauntering up to Aomine and prodding him in the chest. “Hah? What the fuck are _you_ doing here?! I though you never wanted to see me again!” he drawled, eyes glassy.

Aomine grabbed his wrist. “Yes, yes. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, dearest.”

Akashi stood up and went to place a hand on Kagami’s shoulder, but Aomine’s gaze stopped him. That was the first time Aomine had ever made Akashi hesitate. “Well…this is unexpected.”

Midorima cleared his throat. “Did you just say _boyfriend_?”

“Yeah, this piece of shit is my boyfriend,” Kagami pulled at his wrist. “He wanted to keep it a s-secret so I did! W-well, I’m breaking up with you!! Wait…wait, didn’t you break up with me?” Kagami looked confused. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s why I drank so much, right? Like…drowning my sorrows?” His eyebrows scrunched up adorably.

Kuroko eyed the two of them. “…does that mean Kagami-kun is single?”

“No, he’s not fucking single!” Aomine snarled. He’d had enough of this! He’d make the message loud and clear. Fuck ‘hiding their relationship’. He thought his friends would never shut up about it – or worse, _reject him_ – if he told them, but this was worse. He didn’t give a shit anymore. Kagami was important to him. _This_ was important to him.

Aomine pulled Kagami’s wrist towards him and used the other to curl his fingers into the soft crimson hair.

Then he crushed their lips together right in front of everyone.

He thought Kagami would push him away, but Drunk Kagami was _not_ Normal Kagami. The redhead moaned into the kiss, turning what was a simple press of the lips into a dirty wet smooch that involved a lot of tongue and a heavy taste of vodka, his hands clutching Aomine’s and pulling him closer.

They hadn’t had sex in a while, which was probably why Aomine had gotten so angry at Kagami, and why a drunk Kagami was trying to climb him like a tree.

“Woah guys, we’re in public here!” Kise squealed as Aomine somehow managed to carefully peel Kagami off him.

Kagami moped, jutting his lower lip out and staring with watery eyes up at Aomine. Aomine forced himself to look away as he addressed his friends.

“I should’ve told you sooner. Everyone, this is Kagami Taiga, my roommate and the boyfriend I love a lot. So please fucking stop flirting with him.”

Akashi smiled slowly while Midorima tried to hide his embarrassment by rearranging the table napkins. Kuroko made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and Kise rubbed his neck bashfully. Murasakibara watched the whole thing in silence.

“So _that’s_ why he wouldn’t look down my blouse!” Momoi snapped her fingers like she had discovered one of the secrets to the universe.

“Well, if Kagami-kun is happy, we’re happy, right?” Kuroko smiled as everyone nodded. Then he turned to Aomine and his smile turned a little naughty. “But if Aomine-kun ever fails Kagami-kun again, we’ll be here to _support_ him, right?”

Aomine stuck his tongue out at them, holding Kagami protectively. “He’s mine!”

Kise laughed. “Yes, Aominecchi, we know just by the way he’s looking at you right now,” he winked. “We’re here for both of you!”

Aomine opened his mouth to speak when Kagami rubbed against him. “ _Daiki_ , I’m _horny_.”

That shut them all up, and even Kuroko’s cheeks went a little pink. “I think Aomine-kun is really the only one that can handle Kagami-kun’s…personality,” he muttered with a quirk of his lips.

Aomine’s face felt hot. Drunk Kagami really was something else. “We’re leaving!” he announced, pulling Kagami out of the establishment, trying to ignore their friends’ and the other patrons’ amused looks.

“Make sure to use protection!” Midorima finally spoke out as though the information had just processed. “STDs are rampant nowadays-”

Kise clapped his hands together. “OKAY! WE GET IT.”

As Aomine walked quickly away with his drunken boyfriend, for the first time ever he was glad that Kise was loud enough to shut up Midorima.

And as Kagami snuggled up to him, he was also glad he had stupid but understanding friends. He should’ve never worried about them not accepting him.

But maybe they were a bit _too_ accepting, Aomine thought with a nose wrinkle.

“Daiki, you’re not breaking up with me, right?”

He looked down and smiled at Kagami, pecking him on the nose. _No wonder they all flirted with him. Who_ wouldn’t _go gay for Kagami? I guess I’ll just have to keep him even closer to me, make sure nobody takes him away._

“Not at all, Taiga. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot of AoKaga drabbles, so for more of my work visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


End file.
